Jimmy Valmer
Jimmy Valmer is the bard of the Drow Elves and is one of the six playable partners in South Park: The Stick of Truth. For Jimmy's role in South Park: The Fractured But Whole, see Fastpass. As for his role in Phone Destroyer, see Storyteller Jimmy, Enforcer Jimmy, Friar Jimmy and Le Bard Jimmy. Appearance Jimmy wears a yellow shirt and blue pants. He has a green scarf that doubles as a cape and a newspaper hat with a feather and has crutches. He carries around a f-flute in which he uses to create m-magical songs of encha- Magical songs of encha-chaaaaa...Mag-magical songs of enchame-me-me...Magical songs of enchantment. Quests Given *Magical Songs Prominence *The Bard - Possessed the Stick of Truth and is hiding at the Inn of the Giggling Donkey and serves as the boss for the quest. *Attack the School - If you sided with the Drow Elves, he gets you into the school with his buddy ability. *Beat Up Clyde - Uses buddy ability to open the snuke. *Betrayal From Within - One of the buddies that helps in the final boss fight. *Magical Songs - He and the player goes to the farm in the northeast corner of South Park, kills Nazi Zombie Cows and obtains a flute. "The Maiden from Stonebury Hollow" Jimmy sings this song to boost the ability power of his allies, as he is a bard. To ensure that Jimmy succeeds in doing that however, the player must mash buttons. The first time he sings it is the attack on the Giggling Donkey Inn, in which Jimmy is the player's enemy. There once was a maiden from Stonebury Hollow. She didn't talk much, but boy, did she swallow. I had a nice lance that she sat upon. The maiden from Stonebury who is also your mom. *When Jimmy is your enemy, he always succeeds singing perfectly without any problem. But when he is one of your allies, he always has a problem singing. Role Jimmy does not make an appearance until The Bard, where he is in possession of the Stick. He is the boss in the level. He doesn't reappear until you are brought to the Elven Kingdom, and only has one line. He again shows up when the school is being attacked if the player chose the elves. He helps you get inside. Otherwise, he is only seen in the classroom. He helps in the attack of Clyde's Fortress and in the final boss battle, where he is one of the buddies that fights with you. Ally During Recruit the Goth Kids, Jimmy becomes an available ally. His standard attack is ranged, which allows him to hit any enemy for moderate damage. Despite lower-than-average HP, Jimmy is a decent, all around Buddy, and can help with his many odd special attacks, acting as a supporter more than a fighter. Despite this, Jimmy has no added perks which he can use in battle, and his basic attack can be weak later in the game. Facebook Messages Trivia * After defeating him in the Inn of the Giggling Donkey, you can loot his crutch which is a weapon called the "Crutch of Weakness". Despite this, he can be seen later in the game with both crutches. * Jimmy and Hallway Monitor Boss are the only bosses who are not immune to stun. * Jimmy's hat is a newspaper throughout the game, but on his Facebook profile picture, the hat is simply grey paper. Also, the feather on the hat sometimes switches places. * It is revealed in Jimmy's Facebook messages that he performs in the Inn of the Giggling Donkey. * Jimmy is the only Buddy whose parents are never seen but are only mentioned. ** It is revealed in "The Bard" that they're on vacation. * He is the only Buddy who is part of Craig's Gang (along with Craig, Token, Tweek and Clyde). * The only time the player can't skip Jimmy's stuttering is during his side quest "Magical Songs". It also makes him the only character that enjoys a cut scene alone that can't be skipped. * Jimmy, along with Kenny, are the only buddies that are fought in the game regardless of what The New Kid does. The other buddies do not count as their fight with New Kid is caused by choice. * Jimmy playing the pipe/flute to summon rats during his boss battle and to lure Nazi Zombie rats in the final battle is a reference to the classic story of The Pied Piper. * During battle, Jimmy is the only Buddy to defend with another object (his crutches) instead of using his signature weapon (his crossbow). Gallery Jimmy Bard facebook profile.png|Jimmy's Facebook profile Jimmy Character Card.jpg|Character Card Attack School1.jpg Jimmy Valmer.png Jimmy holding doorknob.jpg|"I have the Stick of Truth which means I control the universe, and I say holding the doorknob is okay." Cartman Jimmy the bard.jpg|Cartman confronting Jimmy. Jimmy boss battle.jpg|Jimmy and his bardic rats with bardic hats. Jimmy magical songs.jpg|Jimmy talking to Farmer Denkins about the flute in "Magical Songs". Jimmy playing flute.jpg|Jimmy playing the flute in "Magical Songs". Jimmy the bard.jpg|Jimmy in the basement of the Giggling Donkey. Jimmy charming rats.jpg|Jimmy charming Princess Kenny's Nazi Zombie Rats. Category:Characters Category:Drow Elves Category:Bosses Category:Buddies Category:Enemies Category:Friendable Characters Category:Quest Givers Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with deviations Category:Friendable Enemies Category:4th Graders Category:Major Characters Category:Facebook Messengers Category:Facebook Users Category:Main Quest characters Category:Side Quest characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer